


fading sunshine

by shrimpy_hina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, Caring Oikawa, Depression, Fictional Disease, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Possible Character Death, Scared Hinata Shouyou, Sick Character, caring iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpy_hina/pseuds/shrimpy_hina
Summary: Shoyo and his family leave for summer break. They planned on moving to Europe, but as the second semester of school starts, Shoyo falls ill, extremely ill. So the family of 3 packs their bags and head back to Japan. Shoyo didn't want to go back to Karasuno, so his mother enrolls him in Aoba Jousai High School. He knows what he's getting into when he goes there but anything is better than facing his old teammates.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 62
Kudos: 638





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !! this is my first time writing a fanfiction and i hope this is a good chapter and that this book will be good !!

The Hinata family boarded their plan for Europe on the first day of summer break. Shoyo's mother had a job offer in Europe, and they were going there for a month to see if they liked it there.

They all loved it. They wanted to stay, but as school pulled around, Shoyo fell ill, and when they went to the doctors they gave them awful news. Shoyo was sick, with something no one had really seen before. They didn't know how to save the small boy.

With this, the Hinata's packed their bags and left Europe. Shoyo begged his mom that he didn't have to go back to Karasuno, and as her son was sick, she agreed to his wishes. 

The first day back, they packed everything from their old house and put it up for sale. They moved in with Shoyo's grandparents until the house sold and they could move into a new house.

It sold quickly to a new family, it was a husband and wife who had two kids, a toddler no older than 4 and a newborn. They agreed with the price and paid upfront. With the money now, she started looking for a new house for herself and her two children, near the Aoba Johsai High School. 

They found a house, put a down payment on it, and quickly moved in. The next day, 2 weeks after the second semester, Shoyo's mother finally got him enrolled in Aoba Johsai High, while Natsu was enrolled in the elementary school. 

Hinata laid in his bed, having not slept the prior night. He watched as the sun rose gradually. He stood up, slowly, and walked to his closet. He pulled out his new uniform, a lilac button-up shirt, cream-colored vest, a red tie, a white blazer, and light brown pants with dark details. He walked downstairs where his mother and sister were. 

He sat at the table and looked down at his lap as his mother put the food onto the table. He thanked his mother for the meal, he ate slowly and a smaller portion than he would have before. 

He excused himself after eating and walked upstairs and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and brushed his hair slightly before moving over to his bedroom. He grabbed his backpack and made sure he had everything he needed before going back downstairs. 

He waved goodbye to his mother and sister before walking outside. He passed his bike that sat on the front porch, and through the gate. He knew the way to his new school, he knew he was early, but he walked slow. He didn't rush there. 

He could hear the yells and smacking of volleyballs as he passed one of the gyms. He walked to the main building and to the teacher's office. He met with his new teachers and was shown around the school quickly. While they walked students passed them, hushed whispers erupted. The first bell chimed and the nice lady left him with his first teacher of the day outside his classroom.

"Come in after I do and introduce yourself to the class please," he said. He slid the door open and the room hushed, "Good morning class, this is our new student, please treat him well," he said and nodded at Shoyo.

"H-hi, I'm Shoyo Hinata, please take care of me," and as he stood from his bow the teacher pointed out where he would be sitting. He was pointing near the back of the room and next to a familiar-looking boy with the hair shape of an onion. 

Him and another boy kept looking at him throughout their morning lessons. Then break came and they seemingly bashed out of the room. 

Shoyo sat in his seat flipping through his notes, underlining, and highlighting important details. Yachi had shown him how to make his notes neater before he left for summer break. He didn't get to go to the training camps with Nekoma in Tokyo, and now he never would. 

The door of the classroom was thrown open, and as a single tear rushed down Shoyo's face, Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood in front of him, eyes wide in shock.

Oikawa sat in his morning classes listening slightly. He took notes every once and awhile and then would start to daydream more. As the bell chimed Iwaizumi stood next to him as they talked. The door of their classroom was thrown open and in ran Kindaichi and Kunimi.

"Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, number 10 is in our class," Kindaichi said quickly, trying to catch his breath after running to the 3rd year classroom.

"Number 10, "Iwaizumi asked confusedly.

"Kurasuno's little number 10, "Kunimi stated. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other with large eyes and then back at the first years.

"Kurasuno's little number 10, is in your classroom," Oikawa asked back slowly. The two first years nodded and before they knew it all four of them were running to the classroom. 

Oikawa threw the door open and inside sat the small number 10 with striking orange hair. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stepped in front of him and noticed a stray tear slip from his eye.

He didn't even seem to notice the older boy's standing in front of him or the little tear that wiggled down his face.

"Shrimpy-chan," Oikawa called with his signature smile. Hinata looked up from his notebooks and looked at them, his eyes went wide before going back to normal.

"Hi!"He said happily as if he wasn't now going to school with his enemies, "what do you want Oikawa-san," he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Why are you here, Shrimpy-chan," Oikawa asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, well we had to move, and that meant I couldn't go to Kurasuno anymore," he said.

"Well Shrimpy, I heard that you were moving away, but not just somewhere else here, but to the UK? So why are you here," Oikawa asked more forcefully now. Hinata could feel new tears building. 

"Please don't yell at me," he asked, voice shaking, "we couldn't stay in Europe because- uhm for family reason, we had to come back, and since our house was sold, we had to find a new one, so we got one here, and my mom enrolled me here since I can't go to my-my old school," he said with a hiccup.

"Shittikawa, stop interrogating him, he's going to cry, "Iwaizumi said and smacked Oikawa's head. The other boy pouted up at the other before turning his gaze back at Hinata.

"So Shrimpy, are you going to join the club," he asked the small orange-haired boy.

"I-i-i-i I don't know yet," he said, and then the next bell rang. Oikawa and Iwaizumi gave Hinata one more glance before they ran out of the classroom to get to their class in time. 

Kindaichi and Kunimi sat in their seats, glancing at the small boy every once and awhile. It seemed the other was different in some ways. He seemed less happy, he seemed to be losing his sunshine effect. 

As the day went one and Hinata walked around the campus, the more he attracted the volleyball club members. He always returned their questions the same.

"Why aren't you at Kurasuno?"

"My family had to move, so I couldn't go there anymore."

"Are you going to join the volleyball team?"

"I'm not sure just yet."

At lunch, he sat outside munching on some carrots and drinking strawberry milk, where Oikawa and Iwaizumi descended upon him like vultures. At first, the older two just loomed in front of him as he happily ate his carrots, not noticing the sun changing. 

Hinata opened his eyes and jumped back, surprised at seeing the two. Hinata's hand shot to his heart as his breath was fast. He tried to get it back to normal quickly but just ended up coughing.

"I told you we should have said something coming up to him, "Iwaizumi said and then a loud smacking noise was made and Oikawa was squatting in front of Hinata holding his head.

"Why do you hit me so hard, Iwa-chan," Oikawa asked with a whine. 

Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa and his constant whines and he kneeled next to the couching Hinata and rubbed the younger's back. Hinata seemed to calm down and his breathing went down. He started to hiccup, and with each one he bounced up slightly. 

"Okay, shorty, we want you to consider joining the team or not, I'll even teach you how to serve, if you join that is, "Oikawa said with a small smirk.

"Really? Kageyama said you never help anyone with serving," Hinata asked, his eyes sparkling bright. There was his sunshine. His wide smile and small giggled rushed through Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s eyes and filled them with something.

"Well, you're not just anyone, shrimpy," Oikawa said, moving to sit next to the younger while rustling his bright orange curls. Oikawa didn't realize how soft the younger's hair was going to be and was shocked.

Hinata looked up at them with large smiles, "I'll talk with my mom about it tonight, and I'll tell you guys when I've decided," he said eyes still shining with happiness that hadn't seemed to be there at all today.

The bell for afternoon classes chimed, "I got to go, bye Oikawa-san, Iwa-san," he said and ran back to the main building.

"Iwa-chan, his hair was so soft," Oikawa said looking down at his hand in aw, "It was like silk," he said and looked back at Iwaizumi who just stood up as they started back for the school building. 

As the last bell rang, Hinata slowly got his books together. He slipped his backpack on and walked out of the main building. He passed one of the gyms and could hear the evening volleyball practice.

"Oikawa focus," Hinata heard Iwaizumi scream. He walked past the gym and out of the school gates. He took his time walking home, taking in his surroundings and scenery. He slowly approached his house. He stepped inside, slipped off his shoes, and slipped on his house slippers before going to the kitchen. 

He grabbed a cup and filled it with water, setting it on the counter before he climbed onto the counter to get his medication. He looked through the cabinet, quickly finding it, popped it open, and spilled two pills out, putting the cover back on and placing it back in the cabinet. He took a mouth full of water before swallowing his pills. 

He walked upstairs and set his backpack onto his desk chair. He pulled out his notes and assignments. He slowly started to work on everything. He heard the front door open and his little sister's laugh echoed into his ears.

He stood up from his desk and walked downstairs."Hey mom," he called as he reached the bottom, "I wanna talk to you about something," he asked as he stepped down. 

"Sure sweety," she said and told Natsu to go play in her bedroom before she helped with her homework. She pulled Shoyo into the kitchen and looked into his amber eyes, "what is it," she asked. 

"I-i, some of the upperclassmen at school want me to join the volleyball club, but I-i wanted your opinion on it before, you know before I said I would join," he said nervously.

"Well, I'll schedule an appointment with your doctor for tomorrow if I can get you in and we can talk with him, I-i want a specialist to tell us if sports are okay for you," she said, and you could hear the sadness in her voice, "I know how much volleyball means to you," she said and pulled him into a warm hug before she dialed to clinics number and started setting up an appointment. 

"Can you go get Nastu for me, I promised I would help her with her homework," she said as she hung up. Shoyo ran up the stairs and got his sister before he returned to his room. He sat at his desk and looked down at the assignments in front of him. 

Tears started to fill his eyes and he sobbed into his hands and tears dripped onto his papers. His phone started to buzz and more tears welled. He looked at the screen and more tears rushed. Suga and Daichi both sent him texts again. Yamaguchi sent one a few minutes later.

They were all worried about him, he had told them he was moving, just not where and when. He hadn't talked to any of them since he left for Europe. Tanaka and Noya would even text him out of worry. Though he never heard from Kageyama, he was the only person that hasn't messaged him yet. Tsukishima even texted him once or twice.

He hoped that soon they would all just give up, so he didn't have to deal with them anymore. He could handle Oikawa and Iwaizumi and the rest of the Aoba Jousai. It's only been a day and he feels... at home.

The next day, he walked to school and listened to through the gym's doors to the volleyball practice taking place. He heard the balls stop hitting the ground and as he looked up he saw Oikawa standing in front of him with a large smile on his face.

"Sooo, chibi-chan, what did your mom say," he asked, his smile still large.

"She didn't say anything," Hinata said looking up at Oikawa with a tilted head," She said she would tell me this afternoon after she thought about it more," he said, returning Oikawa's falling smile. 

"Say Chibi-chan, I'll give you my phone number, so you can tell me right after she tells you. How's that sound," he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Sure, that's okay, I guess," Hinata said and pulled his phone out as Oikawa started to make grabby hands.

"COME ON SHITTIKAWA WE ACTUALLY NEED TO PRACTICE YOU KNOW, "Iwaizumi-san yelled out of the gym. His eyes landed on the orange-haired boy and his face morphed into a smile, "Good morning, Hinata-chan," He said before stomping back into the gym.

Oikawa handed Hinata his phone back to him before running back to the gym. Hinata stood up and made his way back to the main building for his morning class so he wasn't late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this, uhm i'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as i can... which will probably soon because of having to stay at home all day.
> 
> i do have a question tho, what should Hinata call Oikawa and Iwaizumi since they are older than him, would it be Oikawa-kun or something else ??
> 
> edit !! comments may not make sense throughout the book as i combined chapters to make them longer !!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata, your mother's here," his teacher said before his final class started. He packed all his things together and started out of school. His mother stood in the entrance and smiled at him and she said goodbye to the lady at the front desk.

"Okay, we have your appointment, but we still need to pick Natsu up before we go okay," she asked as he climbed into the front. 

"Okay, sure," he said and wished he'd asked someone to take notes for him. He buckled up and leaned his head against the window as she pulled onto the road, heading for Natsu's school. 

During the 30 minute drive to his doctor, Shoyo took a short nap, while Natsu happily told their mom about her day. They parked in front of the clinic and Ms. Hinata woke the sleeping boy up. 

They walked inside and got checked in before sitting in the waiting room. Shoyo sat quietly in the waiting room while Natsu read a book to their mom.

"H-hinata," he looked up after hearing the familiar voice. He started to tremble. His eyes fell on the tall blonde with glasses that stood just outside the waiting room. Hinata looked around and found a guy that looked college-age and a lot like Tsukishima. 

"Hi, Ts-tsukishima," he said with a small wave and a pain-filled smile.

"I-i-i I thought you were in Europe or something still," he asked surprised.

"Nope, we couldn't stay because Sho-," their mother cut Natsu off from spilling her oldest son's secret. 

"Shoyo Hinata," an older man in a white doctor's jacket asked, stepping out behind Tsukishima. Hinata bounced up and quickly walked over to them. He stopped next to Tsukishima and looked at him with that intense gaze he has.

"Don't tell anyone at Karasuno please," he said before walking back with the doctor. Tsukishima walked over to his brother in surprise as he hadn't seen that look in a long time. He was back in Japan, but where was he now?

Hinata sat on the bed as the doctor looked him over and made him do random things before he started to fill stuff out on a clipped piece of paper.

"So you want to take part in volleyball again huh Shoyo," he asked and looked over at the orange-haired boy with a joy-filled smile," it's nice to see you haven't changed since you found out," he said with a chuckle. Hinata nodded and looked down at his shoes." Well, I don't see any problem with it, your physical was normal and you seem to be doing pretty well. But I'll come out with you and tell your mother everything myself." he said and stood up. 

Hinata jumped off the bed and followed him back to the waiting room. He sat with Natsu and talked with her while their mom and the doctor talked. 

As they got into the car and started driving home, he remembered to text Oikawa. He pulled his phone out and texted him 'volleyball is a go !!' before putting it away and falling back asleep, where he has nothing to worry about, no Tsukishima to know he's back, no Oikawa pestering him all hours of the day, no illness pushing him away.

His phone started to buzz repeatedly and he woke up as the car stopped. He pulled his phone out and saw Oikawa was calling him. He jumped out of the car and ran to his room before accepting it. 

"Shrimpy, I called like 2 times, what took you so long," Oikawa asked, sounding annoyed.

"I was sleeping, "Hinata said with a yawn.

"Okay, whatever, I don't care. But your mom gave the okay to play," he asked excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, she said I could," he said lying. Through the phone speakers, he could hear cheering, "Are you guys still practicing," he asked surprised.

"No, we're all just sitting in the practice room waiting for you to pick the damn phone up," Iwaizumi said with an annoyance in his voice. 

"Iwa-chan, don't be mean to the new first year," Oikawa said in his whiny voice. 

"Okay, Shrimpy, you know when practice starts, be there tomorrow morning an hour before and I'll help with your shitty serving," Oikawa said with a laugh.

"Oikawa-san, I don't need to play volleyball, if you keep calling my serving shitty," Hinata said in return.

"I'm sorry Shrimpy-chan, it's not that bad," Oikawa said. In the background, you could hear snickering and that made Hinata laugh a little.

"I'm leaving," he heard Oikawa announce loudly, and then a door slam shut, "Okay shrimpy, text my your address, I wanna start tonight," he said. 

"Mom! can a school friend come over tonight," Hinata yelled out his door.

"He can come over sure, is he going to stay for dinner," she yelled back.

"Oikawa-san, do you wanna stay for dinner, "Hinata asked through the phone.

"Sure, now send me your address after we hang up I'll be there in no more than 20 minutes," he said before hanging up. Hinata sent him the address right away, before running into the bathroom and changing into his old practice clothes. 

Oikawa put his phone away as he walked to the Hinata house. He knew the basic area that he sent because it was a few blocks away from an old friend's house. He looked back at the address he was sent before knocking on the door. 

It opened slightly but Oikawa didn't see anyone at the door. He looked down and noticed a laughing mini-Hinata looking back up at him."Natsu, I told you to wait for me."A kind-looking lady said as she pulled the door open more," Sorry about that, you must be Shoyo's friend, come in please," she said and stepped to the side. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Toru Oikawa," he said and bowed to her with a smile. 

"Oh stand up," she said as she started to walk away, "Shoyo's room is the second on the right," she said and pointed up the stairs. He thanked her, slipped off his shoes and slipped the guest slippers on before walking up the stairs.

He knocked on the door and stepped in once the door just pushed open. He looked around the room and sat on the bed waiting for the other boy. 

Hinata was changing in the bathroom when Oikawa got there. He pulled on his shorts and a black t-shirt. He ran downstairs and walked into the kitchen. His mom looked at his and then back at the stairs. 

"Shoyo honey, why aren't you in your room with your friend," she asked.

"Oikawa's here? Now! When'd he get here," Hinata asked, starting to panic. 

"He only just got here probably less than 5 minutes ago, he's in your room," she said. Hinata turned around and bolted up the stairs and threw the door open. Oikawa sat on his bed, playing on his phone. He looked up at Shoyo with a smirk as he stood up.

"There you are Shrimpy," he said and let out a chuckle," so where's your ball," he asked as he walked over to the door. Hinata ran to his closet and pulled his ball before following Oikawa down the stairs. 

Hinata walked over to the front door and grabbed his sneakers before slipping his slippers off. Oikawa followed his actions before following the shorter boy to the patio door. They pulled their sneakers on before stepping outside into Hinata's backyard.

"Soo~ Shrimpy, show me your serve," Oikawa said as the sun stood an hour before setting. Hinata turned to him and smiled slightly.

"You know, I haven't practiced since the summer break," Hinata stated as he threw the ball up. His hand connected with it and it flew before dropping. 

Oikawa looked at it with amused eyes," Aw, Shrimpy, your serve is exactly like last time I saw it," he said and 'tsked'. He stood up, got the volleyball and walked behind Hinata. He handed the younger the ball before moving his arms and legs exactly how they should be.

He stepped back and told the younger to try it again. Even with perfect form, it was still like the first one. So Oikawa got the ball again and showed Hinata the motions bit by bit, having him do the actions out without the ball. 

"Tomorrow when we have the court, we can actually try it out more, without the fear of it going into one of your neighbor's yards," Oikawa said. 

"Could we just, I don't know, bump the ball back and forth to each other. My reserves are still really back," Hinata said. Oikawa walked over to him, he laid his hand on the orange-haired boy's shoulder, looking into his large amber eyes. 

"Shrimpy, by the time spring prelims come around, you will be 10 times better than you are now, we're just going to have to put work into it. Is that something you would want, "Oikawa asked.

"I want to go to Nationals! I don't care with what team, whether it's Karauno Aoda Johsei or Johzenji, I'm going to go," he said and his eyes fixed with his chilling gaze.

"Well Shrimpy, let's start to work on your receives, before your mom's done with dinner, alright," Oikawa asked, looking at the boy.

"Yes!" he yelled and his bright smile was shown in the setting sunlight. 

"Okay boy's, dinner's ready," Hinata's mom called through the patio door. They got up and pulled their shoes off before stepping into the house. They changed into their house slippers before going to the table. 

"So how was practice, "Hinata's mom asked as she set the food out.

"It was really fun, Oikawa-san helped a lot with my receive just now, "Shoyo said excitedly. 

They said thank you for their food before digging in. Hinata ate less than before before he was diagnosed, but Oikawa didn't notice this. He hadn't ever really seen the younger off the court. They finished their food, and the two boys left the table. They traveled up the stairs and into Hinata's room. The younger grabbed a sweater out of his closet and a different, more comfortable looking pair of shorts before he ran out of the room. 

Oikawa took out his after school clothes and changed into them, it was an Aoba Johsai High sweater and sweatpants. He sat on the bed and went onto his phone as he waited for Hinata to come back.

"Oikawa-san, my mom's doing laundry, if you're staying the night, do you want her to clean your uniform," Hinata asked as he stepped into the room.

"Sure, here it's in my bag," he said and pulled the articles of clothes out. Hinata ran out with an arm full of clothes before coming back quickly. Oikawa looked up from his phone, where he was texting Iwaizumi. Hinata's sweater mostly covers the shorts that showed the younger's pale legs. 

"So since tomorrow's Friday, does that mean we can practice longer," Hinata asked, jumping on the bed next to Oikawa.

"Well that depends on if you still have energy after regular practice," Oikawa said with a smirk. 

"Stop being mean," Hinata said and hit Oikawa's arm. Oikawa looked at him and noticed how his eyes drooped. Oikawa stood up and turned the light off and Hinata quietly thanked him. 

"If you don't wanna sleep on my bed, there's an extra blanket and pillows in my closet," Hinata said and let out a small yawn.

"Nope! Now give me room, Shorty," Oikawa said as he stepped over Hinata and settled next to him. They didn't face each other as they fell asleep. Be as they were both knocked out, they turned and launched onto one another, cuddling into each other's bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again !! i hope you liked the chapter, i'm trying to get their personalities close to the og ones so pls let me know if i need to work on that, or if it's okay now !!  
> thank you again for reading too ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata woke up first and wasn't as disturbed as he thought he would be in this situation. Oikawa had his arms wrapped around his waist and his chin rested on the orange-haired boy's crown. 

He wiggled free without disturbing the older and walked into his bathroom. He showered and changed into shorts and a long-sleeved black shirt before going back to his room and finding sweatpants to put on over his shorts. He packed his school uniform away in his bag before he sat on his bed.

"Good morning Shrimpy," Oikawa said and he rolled onto his back looking at the other. His voice was deeper than normal and his hair was messier. Hinata looked his face over and felt his stomach flip as Oikawa talked.

"Good morning," he said and felt his ears get hot, "I'm going to go make my lunch for today, do you want one," he asked as he stood up. Oikawa threw the blanket off of him and stood up slowly.

"I'll come help," he said with a yawn. Hinata shuffled down the stairs, trying to stay quiet. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed two apples. He cut them up before placing them in two boxes. He closed the one after putting carrots into it and continued to make the other box. 

"Shrimpy-chan, why'd you make the one box with so little food," Oikawa asked, as he stole an apple slice. 

"It's for me. I can't eat much without I don't know," he said and looked back at the other," I yeah," he said and stopped talking. He wrapped the bag up, looked up at the clock, and scribbled something onto a piece of paper.

"After you change for morning practice, we can get going," Hinata said before running up to his room. He threw his homework into his bag and back downstairs to wait for Oikawa.

The older of the two finally came out changed into a tee-shirt and sweats. Hinata stood up and they left the house. 

"Since you're the captain, they let you have keys to the gym," Hinata asked as they started for school.

"Yeah, I got the gym ready for practice, well normally Iwaizumi helps me, but he can't come early today, because of his family," Oikawa stated.

"That's cool, when I first started on Karasuno's team, Kageyama and I weren't allowed to practice with the other's since we fought so Sugawara would let us into the gym an hour or so before to practice," Hinata said while skipping.

"Oh, well that's nice," Oikawa said awkwardly. He shoved his hands into his pockets as they walked silently. 

"Oikawa-san, this morning, when I woke up, you almost refused to let go of me, "Hinata said as he walked ahead of Oikawa.

"Are you implying that we, us," he said and pointed between them, "cuddled! I don't know if I believe that," Oikawa said with a smirk. 

"Well it's true, you had your arms around my waist and chin on my head," Hinata said but he kept out the fact that the older's warm embrace comforted him in ways nothing else could. 

As the two neared the school, Hinata's phone started to ring. He pulled it out and gradually slowed down, falling behind Oikawa. He answered the phone after seeing it was a friend.

"HINATA!"Kuroo yelled on the other end, "WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU RESPONDING TO KENMA'S TEXTS! HE'S BEEN IN A SLUMP DURING PRACTICE AND WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"Kuroo yelled. Hinata pulled the phone away from his eye and even Oikawa could hear the shouts. He looked at Hinata with concern who only smiled and let out a giggle.

"Kuroo-san, I've been busy recently," Hinata started before Kuroo interrupted him.

"And~ I hear from Tsukki that you're not even in Europe! What the hell is going on Chibi-chan, "Kuroo said and you could hear him puff out a sigh.

"Tsukki told you, "Hinata asked, his voice rising. He made him promise, but then he guessed he was okay with Nekoma knowing. He misses them along with Bokuto and Akaashi.

"And now I hear you don't even go to Karasuno anymore! What the hell is going on!" he shouted. Hinata visibly flinched and made Oikawa even more worried.

"Kuroo-san, how about, this weekend, I make the trip up there and you, Kenma, and I all go somewhere and I'll explain everything to you guys," Hinata said, he walked through the school gates and smiled up at Oikawa, "Now Kuroo-san, I have to go to practice. I'll talk to Kenma later." he said before hanging up, not leaving Kuroo to continue talking. 

His phone buzzed him a message that read a simple, 'okay' in return to his proposition. Hinata smiled before returning it to his bag before he ran after Oikawa who was unlocking the gym.

"Chibi-chan~," Oikawa said with a sing-song voice," who was that? Why was he screaming at you, "Oikawa asked?

Hinata smiled over at Oikawa and scratched the back of his neck and let out a laugh, "That was Kuroo, the captain of Nekoma, they're in Tokyo. They're Karauno's ultimate enemies or something. I don't really know! I've been ignoring their setter though, so he's been in a slump apparently, so Kuroo-san called to yell at me because they can't practice when Kenma's in a slump."Hinata said, "I don't mind it though. Kuroo-san's just a loud person, him and his friends," Hinata said with a laugh. 

"Ah~," Oikawa said as he walked into a side closet, "Chibi-chan, get in here and help me, "Oikawa yelled from the room. Hinata ran in after him and helped carry the volleyball poles out.

They set the net up and pulled out the ball rack. Oikawa told Hinata to stand back and he did one of his signature serves, and once again left Hinata with his chin on the floor. 

"Are you really going to teach me to do that," Hinata asked in amazement.

"Yep. Now get your cute ass over here," Oikawa said. Hinata rushed over to Oikawa's side and felt his neck heat-up. Oikawa gave Hinata a ball and stood behind him. He held his arms and body in the correct position. 

He stepped back and said, "Now throw, and run," he said. Hinata did and it barely made it to the net. They repeated the steps over and over until the ball finally got over. By then, half the time before practice went by at the point. 

Oikawa changed what they practiced to receive his serves. Soon members of the team slowly trickled in. They all poked their heads in quickly before going to the club room. Iwaizumi was the first to actually come in. He greeted Oikawa with a scowl and smiled at Hinata before patting his back slightly. 

Hinata looked up at Iwaizumi with his wide sparkling smile up at the older."WHY ARE YOU SOOO NICE TO HIM AND NOT ME IWA-CHAN!"Oikawa whined loudly.

"Because I like him and he's better than you, "Iwaizumi said.

"BUT he can't send you sets like I can," Oikawa said.

"Yeah, yeah," Iwaizumi said, shaking it off. Everyone else started walking in and greeted the Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

"Orangie!"Kindaichi yelled as he walked in. He wrapped his arm around Hinata's neck and ruffled his hair up. Hinata stiffened.

"Oi! Onion! He's uncomfortable, let 'im goooo!" someone else yelled. Practice started and Hinata felt it was more fun than practice had been in a while. He felt happy with them, it was like he was with family, at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls tell me if i use the wrong honorifics while writing, i'll try to fix any mistakes as soon as i know


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by and soon came Saturday. Hinata had texted Kuroo and Kenma about it, and they planned to meet him at the train station. He took a shower and changed into a large beige sweater and black jeans. He pulled his black bag out and put in money and an extra change of clothes in case he stays. He ran downstairs and grabbed a pill container and slipped two day's worth into it.

He grabbed some extra money from his room before leaving a note on the fridge. He took an apple along the way and started walking to the train station. He was halfway there when he ran into Iwaizumi.

"Iwaizumi-san," Hinata said and bowed slightly, "Good morning," he looked up at the older with a big smile.

"Where are you going so early, "Iwaizumi asked.

"To the train station. I'm going to visit friends there," Hinata said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"And you're going alone, to Tokyo, "Iwaizumi asked. 

"How'd you know I was going to Tokyo, "Hinata asked.

"Shittikawa has a big mouth," he said with a shrug.

"So if he's so worried why isn't he here, "Hinata asked.

"He probably overslept, "Iwaizumi said with another shrug. 

"I have to get going, or I'll miss my train," Hinata said and tried to walk around the older, "What, do you wanna come, to make sure I'm safe or something?"

"Well if you're offering, I would like to meet the famous Nekoma team, "Iwaizumi stepped in so he was at Hinata's side.

"Fine, if it gets me to see my friends again," Hinata said before he started walking again. 

They walked to the station and paid for their tickets. They waited on the platform for the train to come with the rest of the commuters. The train came and they boarded. Hinata sat next to Iwaizumi and fell asleep on the ace's shoulder.

Hinata was shaken awake by the train an hour and a half later. He looked up at Iwaizumi as he rubbed his eyes with closed fists. He let out a small yawn before resting his head on the older's upper arm again. 

He felt his phone start to buzz in his bag and it just kept buzzing. He pulled it out and saw missed calls from Oikawa, there were more than 15 of them. He called the older back and heard him shout.

"Where are you! Did you already get on the train! Why'd it take so long for you to answer?"Oikawa shot him question after question. Iwaizumi grabbed his phone and talked to Oikawa.

"The kids are okay. I'm going to Tokyo with him."Iwaizumi said.

"But I wanted to go," Oikawa said with a pout in his voice.

"Well you overslept, so you missed him. See you tomorrow," Iwaizumi said and hung up, before hanging Hinata his phone back. He texted Kuroo that they were about 30 minutes away, before putting his phone away.

"Iwai-san," Hinata said and let out another yawn.

"Go back to sleep, we have 30 minutes before we get there, "Iwaizumi said and let Hinata rest his head on his shoulder again. 

30 minutes passed and Iwaizumi shook Hinata awake this time. They got ready to get off the train as it slowed to the station. Hinata bounced as normal while Iwaizumi stood still. The doors opened and squeezed onto the platform and Hinata's eyes roamed the area. He noticed his friend's weird hair and started running through the crowd. Iwaizumi tracked the orange hair through the crowd slowly to not disturb anyone in the morning. 

"Kuroo-san! Kenma!"Hinata said loudly as he jumped and jumped the two. Kenma smiled one of the smiles he only gave Hinata and Kuroo lifted the small boy up with their hug.

"Shrimpy-chan, did you get smaller?"Kuroo asked. Hinata looked up at him with big eyes before looking behind him. 

"Have you seen Iwai-san, "Hinata asked.

"Who?"Kuroo asked, sounding a lot like Bokuto. 

"Ahh I see him," Hinata said and started jumping up waving at the older," he's one of the upperclassmen at school, so he came along with me, "Hinata said with a smile.

"Wait he's wearing- Shoyo-chan, are you going to Aoba Johsai?"Kuroo asked.

"Yeah. Why?"Hinata asked looking at the older.

"Oh nothing," Kuroo said as Iwaizumi approached him. He stood next Hinata as the smallest of them all bounced around happily. 

"Oh yeah, Iwai-san. This is Kuroo-san, he's the captain of Nekoma and this is Kenma, the setter of Nekoma. And you guys, this is Iwaizumi, Aoba Johsai's ace."Hinata said as he bounced up and down.

"Nice to meet you, "Kuroo said as he gripped Iwaizumi's hand. Kenma rested his hand on Kuroo's shoulder as the older was doing that greeting reserved for other captains of teams, the shakes he's given Daichi multiple times before. 

"Our captain was going to come, but he overslept, so he didn't make it. Maybe if you come down to Miyagi sometime you can meet him, "Hinata said as they walked for the exit. 

"Ahh, what a shame that we didn't get to meet the famous Oikawa, "Kuroo said. Hinata moved over to Kenma and they talked in semi-hushed voices as Kuroo and Iwaizumi talked with each other quite aggressively. 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, "Kenma asked. 

"What! Nothing's wrong," Hinata lied, even though he knew Kenma could see right through it.

"Nope, not falling for that. Tell me the truth."Kenma said. Hinata glanced over to the older two and back at Kenma.

"Okay, fine, but don't tell anyone, maybe Kuroo-san, but maybe not, he seems like he would spill it to Bokuto-san and then Bokuto-san would spill it to Tsukkishima, and he would likely tell Yamaguchi, and then the whole team would know, and I don't want them to know," Hinata said and tears bubbled at the rim of his eyes. 

"I won't tell anyone, "Kenma said and Hinata knew he could trust the other boy.

"So while we were in Europe, I got really sick, and then my mom took me to the doctor and they diagnosed me with- with, well they didn't give it a name. Each day, I take pills for it, but I don't really know what they do, and everything is so unclear because no one knows what it is really, and like some days, I can hardly walk, and others it feels like even breathing is impossible. Other's it's like nothings going on like I'm perfectly fine. It scares me Kenma, they said I could be like this for the rest of my life which they can't even say if it'll change because of it. I don't know if I'll live to 70 or to even 20. I could even die by 16," Hinata said and he was crying now. Kenma stopped him and let the older two walk on.

He took his sweater sleeves and wiped Hinata's tear away before pulling him into a tight hug."You're not going to die, Shoyo. I won't let you."

Hinata cried into Kenma's chest even harder as he shook. Kenma rested his head on Hinata's and looked over to the older boys. Kuroo must have sensed something as he looked back at them and in a few steps back pulled Hinata into a tight embrace. Hinata sobbed as Kuroo hugged him and Iwaizumi stood silent, watching the small ginger boy as he cried.

Something was going on with Shoyo Hinata that he wasn't telling anyone, well maybe some, but not his new team, his new family. 

Kuroo turned and lifted Hinata onto his back as they walked. The orange-haired boy sniffled as he clung onto the older. He hid his face in Kuroo's neck as they walked, embarrassed at his probably tear-stained and puffy face. 

Iwaizumi watched as the small boy clung to the other 3rd year and he felt something in his chest, something he only feels when Oikawa is flirting with girls. What the hell is going on!

The day in Tokyo past, slowly for one of them and all too quickly for the other. Hinata remembered how much he missed Nekoma, while Iwaizumi felt like a third or fourth wheel. 

They got back on the train, Hinata falling asleep on Iwaizumi's shoulder again on the way back. Iwaizumi only woke the younger up when they got to their station before carrying the younger on his back. 

He walked the boy all the way to the younger’s house, setting him down on the porch step. Hinata looked up at him with lazy eyes with a lazy smile before pulling the taller down for a hug. 

"Thanks for coming to Tokyo with me, "Hinata said before he walked inside. Iwaizumi walked home and thought over the day. He got into his room and called Oikawa, telling him everything, start to finish. 

Oikawa scoffed annoyed saying that Hinata was their little middle blocker and that Nekoma couldn't steal him, they already stole the younger. Iwaizumi laughed before they talked about how the younger was doing with practice. 


	5. Chapter 5

They prepared for the spring tournament. One of their other teammates finally came back, Kyotani. He seemed surprised when he saw the small orange-haired boy, but like the rest of the team fell for his bright smile and adorable laugh. 

They worked on teaching Hinata like the rest of the team, to serve, set, receive, and spike. He could play in any position, and after Hinata went back to Tokyo, this time for the whole weekend, practicing with Nekoma, along with Bokuto and Akaashi as they all missed the younger, although, no one but Kuroo and Kenma knew where Hinata went to school now. Everyone was sworn to secrecy by Hinata, and not wanting to see the small ginger mad or upset they all complied. 

The night before the tournament, the whole team was at Oikawa's house. They all sat in Oikawa's room as the captain explained the plan for the tournament. 

"But even if they don't see Mad Dog playing or in the warm-up pit, what about Hinata? He's really recognizable," Kindaichi said.

"That's where this comes in," Oikawa said and pulled out a box. A box of black hair dye, "We're going to put Temporary dye in his hair so that his Orange is missing till we need it to show," Oikawa said. 

They all moved to the bathroom, squeezing in as Kyotani applied the gel-like goop onto the younger's hair. They let it sit in his hair while they talked more when they played Karasuno; Mad Dog and Hinata would be in the warm-up pit. Waiting patiently to strike and then take Karasuno down. They would win and then play against Shiritorizawa, win and go to nationals.

Most of the team went home, well everyone but Iwaizumi, Hinata, and Kyotani. Hinata and Kyotani were talking quietly to each other as they admired his new hair. 

"I asked Hinata if he would watch Karasuno's games for us and then tell us how they are and I've got a guy that'll give us a recording of each game, so I can see their new weapons. They'll need them," Oikawa said as him and Iwaizumi talked. 

"Good, we're going to take them down, this time, with their main weapon, "Iwaizumi replied. Everyone talked for a little longer till it got late. Oikawa laid out mats for everyone before they all fell asleep. 

The next morning, everyone went home, Hinata's mom and sister jumping at the hair color change, he quickly told them about it before he grabbed his volleyball uniform, knee pads, and his club jacket. 

When he got his uniform, he was excited to see they gave him the number 10 uniform. He pulled his sweats on and his club jacket before running out of the house. He met Iwaizumi and Oikawa halfway and at some point Kyotani joined them, giving Hinata a piggyback ride. 

"We're going to beat the crow's asses," Hinata chanted, "We're going to crush Kageyama and stomp him under our feet till he's a pile of moosh," he joyfully sang. 

"We're going to take down Tobio-chan and Ushiwaka and go to nationals!"Oikawa cheered as they entered the school gate. They all got onto the bus and it took them to the venue. 

They stepped out and all walked in. Kyotani and Hinata stayed behind a little. They looked at the schedule before following the team into one of the many locker rooms. Hinata snatched Oikawa's club jacket, replacing his for it before Kyotani and he left the locker room. 

Oikawa's jacket had the captain's mark on it, plus it was large on Hinata's small frame. They walked by all the different teams waiting before finding the gym where Karasuno was warming up in. They found seats and Hinata's eyes began studying the teams every movement. 

He watched from above, his eyes blazing as they stared. It was a frightening gaze especially when he smiled, which happened to sneak onto his face. He was going to take the crows down with him to his grave.

Tsukishima could feel eyes on him, of course, they were in a gym with an audience, but why did it feel like someone was watching them with a severe intensity. He looked around and found two guys both wearing Seijoh colors. The one had black hair and a familiar face and the other had a buzzcut that was bleach besides for two lines.

That stare, he's seen it before. Why was that boy wearing a captain's jacket? Wasn't Oikawa the captain? Was this Oikawa's little brother? Tsukishima shook the thoughts away and went back to warming up. The game was going to start soon, and he already knew it was an easy win.

The game started soon after and Tsukishima could still feel those eyes on him. The whole game that boy watched with an intense stare. He studied them and their every move, every word, every gesture. He found patterns and figured most of their signals out. 

Since Hinata left it seems they have Ennoshita and Yamaguchi sub in for the 6th player spot. Yamaguchi was always subbed out when it was his turn to serve. He always looked nervous too. 

Hinata and Kyotani left after the final ball left. Tsukishima looked back at where they had sat but they were gone. Who was that small black-haired boy? Hinata and Kyotani walked back to the gym Seijoh was in and watched the last few seconds of the game. They won. Oikawa walked over to them as they ended and Hinata and he talked quietly as they walked down an empty hallway.

Tsukishima rounded the corner and saw the two. Hinata's eyes darted to the tall blonde and back at Oikawa, he stopped talking. He hid in the large club jacket as Oikawa turned to Hinata.

Tsukishima passed them as he walked, his eyes staying on Hinata's till he passed. As the boy left and was certainly not there anymore, Hinata continued telling Oikawa everything he saw. 

He had to run though, as Karasuno's next game was starting soon. He found Kyotani and they entered the gym again. They talked as the team practiced, Hinata's eyes staying on Tsukishima as he talked to Yamaguchi. The said boy looked shocked as he looked around the bleachers before pouting back at Tsukishima, loudly yelling, "Tsukki! Don't lie!"

The game started, a buzz filled the gym as the opposing team had a first-year that was 6 foot 7. Hinata noticed the synchronized attack being used and how Kageyama's serves had a pinpoint accuracy, how they used Asahi to blow past the blockers.

The two of them were soon joined by the rest of the team as the game went on. That was the end game for the first day. Karasuno won along with Aoba Johsai. Oikawa got the games from his friend and Hinata told him everything he had noticed. 

The younger walked around, standing on the court that was just played on. He noticed Kiyoko on the second floor, and a few guys approached her. He gashed up the stairs and flew between them. The one pushing for her number.

Hinata looked into the guy with piercings and dyed slicked back haired eyes, with his intense gaze."Leave her alone," he said. 

"Oooh- Seijoh, you weren't in any of the games or the warm-up pit, who are you shrimpy," the guy asked, "Are you Oikawa's little brother wearing his captain's jacket," he asked, tilting his head.

"No- I'm on the team," Hinata said, "You'll see, later," Hinata said before leaving, seeing Kiyoko had disappeared, he turned one more time, his gaze even more intense, "You better lose tomorrow," he said before turning away. 

Kiyoko left the building holding up Kageyama's lunchbox as she ran. Tanaka and Noya circled around her, questioning her lateness. She shook them off before they got onto their bus. She thought of the small black-haired boy that saved her. 

The jump that he pushed between them with, it was familiar, his voice, his face, his height. 

"I swear I'm not lying when I said that Hinata was there, he was, he was sitting in the bleachers with a questionable looking guy, he was wearing wh-," Tsukishima stopped talking, Yamaguchi questioned him but he shook the other boy off. 

That could have been him, that black-haired boy, could have been their sunshine. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sooo sorry for not posting in a few days :c

The next day, Seijoh got there just to see Karasuno and Johzenji interact. Oikawa walked past them, followed by Iwaizumi, Hinata, and Mad Dog while the rest of the team tricked behind. Johzenji's captain looked at the small black-haired boy. 

"We'll win against Karasuno shrimpy, just you wait," he said. Hinata stopped, his bangs covered his eyes till he looked into Terushima's. They blazed with something unrecognizable. 

"We will be the ones taking Karasuno down. You will lose," he said, his voice going deeper. His intense look sent shivers down everyone who passed by the boy. 

He kept walking after that, this time stealing Iwaizumi's club jacket. Mad Dog and he found seats and watched while their team played their game, no doubt winning. Karasuno was about to play, but not everyone was warming up. 

That's when the bean poll turned up. He was somehow sitting next to them, "I know it's you under that black hair, Shoyo, "Tsukishima said. Kyotani tensed and Hinata rested his small hand on the older’s larger one. 

"Tsuki," Hinata said happily, "nice to see you again."He said with a customary smile. 

"So the school you transferred to here was Seijoh, huh," Tsukishima said.

"Yeah," Hinata said quietly, "I know you told Kuroo-san and Kenma, "Hinata said, "You didn't keep your promise," he said.

"So is telling concerned friends that another friend is okay countable," Tsukishima asked.

"So what, did you tell the team," Hinata demanded.

"Nope, they're all still in the blue, well I've partially told Yamaguchi. He's clueless though, "Tsukishima said.

"Tsukishima! Get your lanky ass back to warming up, "Coach Ukai yelled.

"I'm going to defeat you, Tsukishima, just you wait," Hinata said. 

"We'll see, Shoyo," Tsukishima said before walking away. Kyotani watched as he walked away, he followed him with his eyes till the other disappeared. Hinata started to zone out as the game started. 

He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, as he had a nightmare.

"Why can't you just trust my sets!"Kageyama yelled!

"We can't just keep doing those attacks, everyone's adapted to them, we need to change, "Hinata said.

"So it's MY fault we lost against Nekoma! Like I'm the one hitting the spikes right into their arms," the other yelled back.

"I can't aim, if I can't see, "Hinata yelled back. They were in the gym, alone, they had just gotten back from the Nekoma game, everyone already left to go home. But they stayed to practice, as always.

"Well, then I'll send them all to Tanaka and Ashai, "Kageyama yelled back, "If you can't hit them, then we can't use you!"

"I just need practice, practice and time," Hinata said on the verge of tears, he loves hitting the ball over, slamming it down, the connection between his hand and the ball.

"We don't have that!"Kageyama yelled back.

"You just won't give me it, "Hinata yelled, his face was red and his vision was blurring. Kageyama grabbed Hinata by his collar, he lifted him up and yelled at him more. Hinata hid his face with his hair as the younger boy yelled at him. It seemed so easy to pick Hinata up, he was as light as air. 

He took all the stabbing words, all the violent shakes, everything. Kageyama was angry, the angriest Hinata had ever seen Kageyama. 

He went home, with a bruised heart and a bloody nose. He was moving, he left a note in the club room. For the first time, Kageyama and he didn't leave together. He left after the younger, the note in the room. 

He was going to be gone by the time they all got to practice, the first practice of summer break. He was leaving Japan...

He stood up, he walked away from the match. He went to the locker room and pulled his bag out. He grabbed his pill bottle before swallowing a small capsule. He got a drink before going back to the Karasuno match. 

He pulled his feet up on the chair and laid his head on Kyotani's shoulder as he watched the game. He cuddled into the club jacket he was wearing pulling warmth from it while the game below pushed forward. 

His vision was blocked as a wall stood in front of him, Aone from Date Tech stood in front of them. 

"Shoyo Hinata," he said, he turned slightly and looked at Karasuno, "why aren't you playing with your team," he asked. 

"I transferred schools, Aone-kun, I go to Seijoh now," Hinata said happily. 

"We'll be able to play you again then,"he said before his team joined him. They sat down a few seats away as the game went on. 

Johzenji lost to Karasuno. Hinata cuddled onto Iwaizumi when the rest of their team came from where they had been playing. They all ate lunch, Hinata's being significantly smaller than everyones. He did drink two water bottles before he passed out in Iwaizumi's lap, Kyotani telling them how the younger had been yawning during the whole Karasuno vs Johzenji game. 

Seijoh was chilling in an upper corner of the gym, away from everyone else, keeping to themselves, but that didn't stop others from coming over to them.

"Is shrimpy really sleeping, "Terushima, the captain of Johzenji asked annoyedly.

"Yeah, now leave, he's sleeping, "Iwaizumi said harshly. 

"Geez, I came to tell him that he better win against Karasuno, or all his smack talking is going to go to waste," he said before he left. Half an hour went by, Oikawa stealing the sleeping baby from Iwaizumi as the ace needed a drink. 

Oikawa cuddled up with Hinata, the smaller grabbing a fist full of his jacket as he curled up more. He shivered in Oikawa's arms so the captain grabbed his jacket and threw it around the sleeping boy's shoulders.

As Oikawa looked up from the angel's face, he saw Tsukishima standing in front of him."Yah, what do you need four eyes," Kindaichi asked standing up.

"I was going to talk to Shoyo but he's sleeping, I'll come back later," he said before turning. 

"Wait," Hinata yawned out, "I'm up," he said and he crawled out of Oikawa's arms and stood up, "let's go Tsuki-poo," Hinata said with a tired laugh before yawning again. His small first grabbed a handful of the white shirt Tsukishima was wearing and trailed after the taller boy.

They walked into an empty hallway and sat down on a bench."Sooo~, "Hinata asked yawning once again, this time rubbing his hand with a small fist, "What do you need, Tsuki," he asked. 

"Answers," Tsukishima said plainly, "Answers to why you left out of the blue, why you said you went to Europe but obviously you aren't there, why you go to Seijoh, that hair, and just everything, "Tsukishima said, this must all be really bothering him, it's so out of character of him. 

"I was in Europe for all of the Summer break plus some, but I got sick, we had to come back here because of that, and with our house sold, and nothing in the area, plus a different job for my mom, we moved close to Seijoh so that was too obvious school to go to," Hinata said, "The hair was supposed to be so no one recognized me, but already you and Aone know who I am, and I think maybe Kiyoko-san too, "Hinata said.

"You were sick, is that the reason why I ran into you at the doctor's office," Tsukishima asked.

"Yeah," Hinata said with a semi-truth, "Who have you told, "Hinata asked, looking up at Tsukishima.

"Yamaguchi, Kuroo-san, Bokuto, and honestly that's it. I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but I'm not much of a people's person," Tsukishima said, "I don't really have anyone to tell, and I'm keeping my promise about not telling the team, "Tsukishima said.

Hinata smiled up at him, he nodded before he felt the ever-present feeling of a headache creeping in. His chest got slightly heavy as they stood up, "Could you show me to where my team is, I don't really know where they are, "Hinata asked Tsukishima.

He only nodded, Hinata yawning again, grabbing the other's shirt in a small first so as to not lose him. He wound back up in Oikawa's arms as Tsukishima left. He could feel the want to sleep creep up again, another yawn pulled out of him, till he cuddled into Oikawa's warm chest, letting sleep pull him under, hoping his headache would go away and the small heaviness in his chest would vanish.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata woke up to screaming. He looked around and noticed he was curled up in a seat, with his hands holding fists of Kyotani's shirt. He let them go and looked out at the court in front of them. Oikawa, Kindaichi, and Iwaizumi all sat around them. 

Oikawa looked over at him and smiled, "Sorry Shoyo-chan, our game with date starts in like 15 minutes," Oikawa said softly.

"Okay," Hinata said happily, "Hopefully Karasuno can get this game over with quickly so I can see some of your game," Hinata said and started to bounce. Iwaizumi suppressed a happy smile at the smaller's actions. The team had been worried, they had never seen Hinata so, so calm. He's always bouncing around and so energetic, but he had just slept soundly for a few hours between matches. 

"Does anyone have water," Hinata asked, bouncing in his seat. Oikawa handed him his bottle before turning back to the game with a smile on his face. It went on, neck and neck until, bang!

Daichi died. Well no, he collided with Tanaka and laid motionless in the court. Hinata had that happen before, it hurts and bruises 10x worse. The whole court erupted in hushed whispers, till he started moving. He had to leave the court and the game started again. Oikawa talked about how strong mentally Tanaka was, but how he might break now that he injured the team's foundation. 

Ennoshita was put in for Daichi, which to Hinata wasn't a surprise, he was the best fitting for the role, well besides Suga, but they wouldn't put him in. The game crumbled for a bit, Oikawa and the others needed to leave for warm-ups, leaving a bouncing Hinata and Kyotani to watch Karasuno's game.

The Date Tech vs. Aoba Johsai game started when Karasuno started their 3rd set. In the end, Wakutani South won the match, and the two Seijoh player's power walked to the Seijoh match. 

They entered during a timeout, in the second set. They power-walked over to the bench and sat down with their coach and assistant coach. Cheers filled the stadium, and Hinata bounced as he watched Karasuno walk-in, sitting up in the bleachers. He sees Tsukishima look at him, he smiles and waves at the blonde-haired boy. 

The game starts again, the new setter on Dates Team failing his set, causing Seijoh's point. 

"They're setter kind of looks like a chicken," Hinata said to Kyotani, the older was getting ready to run over to the warm-up pit, Hinata acting like the manager. 

It was Maki's turn to serve, "GO MAKI, "Hinata yelled happily. The older smiled as he served, it hit the top of the net, a bit short, they prayed that it would tip over, but it didn't, "It's okay," Hinata yelled as the rest of the team told him the same thing. 

The game went on and with the final blow, Seijoh won. The crowd cheered. They all gather at the backs of the courts and bow at one another, before going to the sidelines. Hinata jumped up and hugged all of them. He stood in front of Oikawa, who held onto him as their coach talked to them, they dispersed, going to the locker room and changing into different clothes. 

Hinata jumped onto Iwaizumi's back and the ace carried him around the building till they were getting ready to leave.

"Ahhh!! Iwai-san!!"Hinata screamed before giggling his little heart out, he loved his new team, they were like family, he loved every one, but some a little more than others. 

Seijoh walked into the gym. Karasuno a few minutes later. Hinata bounced around the court, and as they got the court to warm up, he did his absolute best to get in front of every ball. He didn't practice his spike though, they had done that earlier in a small gym. 

"AHHHH!," he screamed as he made an almost perfect set to Iwaizumi, he flung it over and it made a harsh noise as it hit the floor, "How was that Iwaizumi-san, "Hinata asked, bouncing on his heels.

"It was perfect, Chibi-chan, "Iwaizumi said and winked over at Hinata. They're warm-up ended and Oikawa met with Daichi. Coach talked to us about the game ahead and smiled down at me. 

"Today, we will bring out our tiny giant to show the world that we truly can go to nationals," he said and messed with Hinata's hair, "For the starting line-up, I'm going to keep both Hinata and Kyotani out but substitute you in at some point, "They put all their hands together and yelled. Hinata, Kyotani, and the few other players walked over to the warm-up pit.

The third-year's made ramen orders for Oikawa-san as he was about to serve, yelling different sides and such. The ref blew his whistle, made a motion for the service to start. Oikawa sent the serve, fast and power-filled over to the corner, but Daichi got it, sending it back over the net, Kindaichi blew it down, but Kageyama saved it from hitting the ground. 

Noya lept from the backline and set the ball up for Asahi like Seijoh's libero does. We all watched as the ball went flying into Oikawa's waiting arms. The crowd erupted with more cheers as Maki-san sent the ball up for Iwa-san. 

His spike plowed through their middle blockers, just to be stopped by Noya. He threw it up the best he could from the powerful spike, and Kageyama got the setup, and Asahi threw it down again. Oikawa just a few steps away when it plowed into the ground. 

Kageyama was up to serve. He threw it up and over the net, it was heading for the back corner by where Maki-san is, he started to go for it but called it out. The line guard called it out. 

Iwaizumi stepped up to serve, "GOOO, IWA-SAN!" we yelled on the side. The ball goes flying and Asahi barely catches up to it. The ball was barely over the net, Kageyama threw it back and Tanaka shot it over. 

The game went, on Kageyama setting to everyone he could, Noya ever set for him once, to try and get them back up, it didn't work too well though. Karasuno was still behind. 

Matsu-san received a spike from Tsukishima, Oikawa-san set it up, Iwa-san yelling for it, you could see Tsukishima following the set. Maki hit it, but Tsukishima's block shot it back down. 

The ref's whistle blew, and on the side, Hinata held up a sign that had a number 12 on it. Kindaichi came out and Hinata replaced him on court. He stepped between Iwaizumi and Kunmi. Oikawa was serving and with the younger now on the court, they all felt excited. 

Oikawa threw the ball up and in an instant, it was on the other side of the court. The ball was out, but everyone, everyone was shocked by how fast the ball had gone, well Hinata not so much, in Oikawa and his early morning practices, the older had started to do them, and was just getting them under control when the tournament came around. 

Kageyama sent the ball over to us, Watari picked it up, set it to Hinata, who sent it to Iwaizumi. The ace shot it past their blockers and gained them a point. 

"How was my set Iwa-san," Hinata asked happily, bouncing around in his spot. 

"It was a great set, Chibi, "Iwaizumi said and rustled Hinata's hair. 

Kasasuno looked at the new black-haired boy on Seijoh. They all got back into their positions as Iwaizumi got ready to serve, the boy's hair covered his upper face. He flicked it up and his eyes shone with insanity. 

Daichi looked at the boy, and almost fell, is that, could that be. Then the look in the boy's eyes faded quickly. Had that been his imagination? Iwaizumi set the serve over, Daichi received it hardly. The ball flew over, Kageyama sending it to Tanaka, but it was blocked by Seijoh's blockers. The ball flew back, Watari receiving the chance ball. Oikawa positioned himself for the set, seeing Hinata in the corner of his eye.

"Chibi!" he yelled as Hinata started running and jumped, he sent the set over to Hinata who hit the ball quickly to the ground. 

"Ahhh! That felt so good Oikawa-san!! Let's do it again!"Hinata yelled excited as they won the set. The crowd cheered, Karasuno on the other hand, was dead silent. They were all frozen, well besides Tsukishima, he already knew. 

"Is that, is that Hinata, "Asahi asked shocked. They were standing on the sides now, they were going to switch sides. 

"Before, after he set the ball up, he looked up and his gaze, remember the one Hinata would have when he was extremely serious, it was that look, "Daichi said.

"Why the fuck is he on Seijoh's team!"Tanaka yelled but was shushed by Suga, "He looks happy with them, somehow. How could anyone be happy with a captain as annoying as Oikawa." he complained.

"I've seen him throughout the tournament, he wears the captain and ace's jackets, he giggles when they talk, he's excited, earlier even I noticed he was sleeping on both Oikawa and the ace, "Suga said. 

"Oh good lord, "Noya yelled. 

They switched sides, "Their attack with him is different though, Oikawa is letting him find his place, and then sends it to him. His eyes aren't closed either, "Coach Ukai said, "He's also a capable setter, we haven't seen him serve yet but with how well he is at everything else I'm guessing his serve is going to be good too," he said.

They went out onto the court, same lineup as before, but Seijoh, theirs was different. Kindaichi and Kunmi were both out, in their places were the supposed Hinata and the blonde buzz cut guy.

"Mad Dog!" the middle blocker giggled, "Show those nasty crows what you got, "He said happily.

Nasty Crows? What's that supposed to mean? 

Asahi was up to serve. It was a nice serve, but it was out. Oikawa served but it was also served out. Tsukishima was up to serve, he was nothing fancy, and it hardly made it over. Iwaizumi dropped to get it, picking it back up.

Oikawa got the setup, "Mad Dog, it's yours," he yelled, Kyotani approached the net from the side, even with a triple block, he spiked the ball across the court. 

"Good job Mad Dog, "Hinata yelled.

Iwaizumi-san served, making Daichi dive for it, the ball flew back over the net, Watari received the ball and it went to Oikawa. Both Kyotani and Hinata approached the net quickly. Oikawa's gaze not giving anything away.

Both of them flew up, Oikawa shot it for Hinata. The younger found the place he was going to send it and shot. The ball flew past them all, landing just before the line. Another point for Seijoh. 

They were going to beat Karasuno and they were going to bury Ushijima in the very dirt that he tends to.


	8. hiatus

hii!! i haven't updated in a few days, and i want to explain why.

i haven't been feeling good mentally for a while, and right now, i just can't write anything without deleting it, so to preserve my books i won't be coming on here for a bit, to get better and such. 

i hope you're not mad about it, i will be back tho, i promise! take care ! see you all soon !


End file.
